


（知乎体）相爱的男朋友去世是什么感觉？【铁虫版】

by OceansBreeze



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 昨天一气呵成写完的，没想到再次爆了字数直接到9000+，打破了上次联文我的第3棒的记录。这个是铁虫版的，警爵版和thesewt版还没写出来（而且还没写的这两对写出来后大概率是纯刀。相信我，我已经在对铁虫手下留情了）先给大家打一针预防针，前虐后甜，前面有多虐后面就有多甜。如果你们已经做好心理准备，那么我们就开始咯？
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	（知乎体）相爱的男朋友去世是什么感觉？【铁虫版】

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天一气呵成写完的，没想到再次爆了字数直接到9000+，打破了上次联文我的第3棒的记录。  
> 这个是铁虫版的，警爵版和thesewt版还没写出来（而且还没写的这两对写出来后大概率是纯刀。相信我，我已经在对铁虫手下留情了）  
> 先给大家打一针预防针，前虐后甜，前面有多虐后面就有多甜。  
> 如果你们已经做好心理准备，那么我们就开始咯？

匿名用户

虽然我一直是个很高调的人，以前写回答也从来没有匿名过，但这次我决定破例匿名一次。不过即使我匿名了只要各位看完我的回答后，想必都能猜出来我和我男朋友的真实身份吧。

我男朋友三个月前在烁灭中消失了，我眼睁睁看着他消失在我怀里，哽咽着说他不想走、让我救救他，可我除了尽可能紧地搂住他安抚他的情绪以外却束手无策。他不幸成为被选中的消失的那一半，但我却属于活下来的那一半。如果不能做到我们都消失或者都活下来，我宁愿消失的是我活下来的那个是他。

先讲讲我和我男朋友的事情吧。我和我男朋友的年龄差有些大，呃……我们差了将近30岁。我父母在我17岁那年死于车祸而且我和我老爸的关系一直不怎么样，我小男朋友则幼年失去双亲被叔叔婶婶抚养成人（只可惜几年前他的叔叔也因为一场意外去世了），所以一位曾经和我共过事朋友B先生吐槽曰我们俩在一起有点抱团取暖的意味。

说到我们俩是怎么认识的，最开始我某日闲来无聊就刷油管打发时间，看到某位网友拍摄的某草根英雄的视频，我就来了兴趣，准备和这位小兄弟谈谈人生、交个朋友或者加个微信啥的。哈哈，扯远了。我把能找到的关于那个草根英雄的视频都看了个遍，更加坚定了我想会会他（她？）的决心。

结果谁知道几个月后，我和我一好哥们儿闹翻了，因为某项文件的签署问题：我好哥们儿认为签署那项文件不利于我们和我们的同事们的安全，但我的观念恰恰与他相反，最后他还为了保护他失踪多年、或者说“死而复生”的发小不惜和我们的上司作对。我们的同事们也分成两个阵营，一拨站在我哥们儿那边，一拨站在我这边，我哥们儿那边的一位同事找来另一位新晋的会变大变小的超英，于是我觉得是时候也找个帮手了。

（突然想起现在我已经和他友尽好几年了，叫哥们儿总有点不适应，后面我还是叫他R吧。）

就这样我找到了那个草根英雄，令我万万没想到他居然是个还在上高中的小朋友。我找到他家时他不在家，他的婶婶热情地招待我，我们聊了会儿天小朋友就蹦蹦跳跳地回来了，和他婶婶说“外面停着辆豪车”，在看到沙发上的我后，小朋友惊讶得合不拢嘴，连说话都有点结巴。我以无中生有的助学金为借口得到了和小朋友单独聊天的机会，最后我连哄带骗地以实习的名义把他“拐”去德国和R他们打了一架。最后谁知我的朋友N女士突然反水，帮助R带着他发小跑路，小朋友被那个会变大变小的超英打青了一只眼睛。

中间的事情有些复杂并且在此我也不方便详细说，总而言之，我和R彻底友尽了。

后来我把小朋友送回家，在车上小朋友buling buling地眨着眼睛问我下次实习是什么时候，我敷衍说到时候会让我的助理联系他，并且我送给他的新装备从此以后就属于他了。我的司机H先生开车把我们带到他家楼下，H先生去后备箱给小朋友拿行李时我本来要给他开车们，没想到小朋友居然抬手抱住了我。我被这突如其来的拥抱弄得愣了一秒种的神，此时我们的距离很近，而且我开车门的动作真的很像在拥抱他。小朋友身上有一股淡淡的奶香味，就像他还没有变声、有些奶声奶气甚至有点像女孩的嗓音一样……诱……人。我当时想都没想就脱口而出：“我可不是要抱你，我只是在给你开车门。”然后在他失望的眼神中松开他。

我把我的一个不常用的电话号码留给了他，其实这个号码是我和H共用的，当然，H其实也不怎么用这个号码。谁知几天后H就满脸幽怨地跟我反馈说：“Boss，玛法你管管那个小崽子，我的备用手机正在遭受他的短信和语音消息的混合双打！”然后把明显压抑着怒气把备用手机拍在我面前。我解除锁屏，着实被999+的消息显示吓了一跳，果然青少年精力过于旺盛而且还是个小话痨。于是我把那个号码的手机卡装进我的手机里解救了H，其实我也也好奇这小家伙每天都有什么好玩的事情这么急着我和分享。

就这样我慢慢了解到我家小朋友的日常生活——喜欢吃他家附近某家餐厅的三明治而且每次买三明治还要撸几把店主的猫咪、在学校有个形影不离的小胖子铁哥们儿兼同桌、班里有个喜欢欺负他的富二代、在班里是个有点偏科的理科小学霸（文科是他的弱项）、每天放学后穿着我送他的装备出去学雷锋做好事不留名、热衷于跟铁哥们儿拼乐高（偶尔还拼高达）、最爱的电影是星战……以及，喜欢一个学姐。

喜欢一个学姐？

欢一个学姐？

一个学姐？

个学姐？

学姐？

姐？

？

虽然这个年龄阶段的青少年喜欢异性哪怕是同性都很正常（毕竟我像小朋友那样大时女朋友都换了好几任）而且姐弟恋我完全可以接受，但为什么我在知道他喜欢学姐后会感觉有些不舒服？而且我在闲暇之余会不由自主地去了解星战、乐高还有高达，看看哪套乐高又打折了然后把链接发给小朋友。

某日上班，我无意中跟我的助理E女士提起这件事，E女士听后露出看透一切的表情，解释道种感觉叫“吃醋。”不过为什么她解释完后露出一种“吾儿终于有对象”的操心老母亲如释重负的表情？E女士你不能因为你是我前女友就能八卦自己的老板啊！

小朋友陆陆续续闯过几次货，我最开始派我的战甲去帮他收拾残局，但这小似乎有点不长记性，说难听点就是“记吃不记打”。他创得最严重的一次祸就是险些弄沉了一艘邮轮，为了避免伤亡我亲自出马，顺带批评他一通、没收了我送给他的新装备。说老实话，我要没收他的装备时他委屈地快要哭出来恳求我不要那样做，因为失去装备他一无是处。他的表情让记忆的潮水开闸般涌入我的脑海，我想起R曾经也这样质疑我过度依赖装备。我看着小朋友泪汪汪的眼睛瞬间有点心软，甚至有揉揉他的脑袋对他说“我只是吓唬吓唬你，才不会真的没收装备”的冲动。

但理性还是战胜了感性，我知道如果不借此机会给他点教训下次他保准重蹈覆辙。于是我说，我希望你能够超越我、青出于蓝而胜于蓝，而且如果没了装备你一无是处，那么你就不配拥有它们。最后我毅然决然甚至有点无情地没收了送给他的装备，因为我担心如果我犹豫了哪怕一秒就会因为心软而改变主意。其实我还有个私心，我希望能保护他长大、引领他成为一个合格的超英，或许都是自幼缺乏父爱的缘故，我对我的小朋友视如己出，我希望我能在他成年之前乃至他能独当一面之前都能为他挡下所有危险，希望他安心成长。我早就发现自从得到新装备后小朋友开始逞能，或许没收新装备在教育他的同时也能让他收收心别再插手他分外的事情。

不过我还是小看了他。他凭借着自制的简陋睡衣装备成功拦截了企图劫持我的运输机的坏人——那个坏人居然还是他喜欢的学姐的亲爹。结果可想而知，学姐的亲爹蹲了局子、学姐一家搬走而学姐也不得不转学。几天之后我邀请他正式加入我的队伍，并且准备了记者发布会，结果他以为我是在考验他，说自己想踏踏实实地继续当草根英雄暂时没有准备好成为公众角色，然后拒绝了我的邀请，害得我不得不委屈E女士和我假装订婚来敷衍报告厅里的记者。

（当然，我委托H把小朋友送回了家，没收的他的装备也还给了他。）

但小朋友在那天之后就不怎么给我发短信了，我能料到是我和E女士“订婚”的假消息刺激到了他，而他的那点小心思我怎么会不知道呢。邀请他入伙的那天，他看着橱窗里我给他准备的最新的那套装备激动地向我道谢，双眸里除了buling buling的光芒外还隐含着另一种拼命压抑却不经意间流露出的情感，那是一种……仰慕，或者说，爱慕……？的感情？小朋友果然就是小朋友，拼命压抑着自己情感的同时却还克制不住要流露出来。我想起当初在得知他喜欢学姐时E女士吐槽我“吃醋”，还有下意识的保护、恨铁不成钢的教育、刻意的多加关怀备至，我有些后知后觉地意识到，我也对我的小朋友抱有相同的情感。

但是我们年龄上可是差了将近30岁，虽然在这个国家同性恋合法，但依旧有人戴有色眼镜看待同性恋群体，更何况我都能做小朋友的父亲，伦理上也不允许我们在一起，他应该去找同龄人处对象，哪怕是年长他十来岁的都比我相对更容易被人接受。于是在发现他有些躲着我之后，我也刻意渐渐疏远他，我希望在他眼里我的地位最好只如师如父的存在。

兴许年轻人难免做事都三分热度而且忘性大，才过去一个多月小朋友就忘记我和E女士假订婚这件事，他开始隔三差五地到访我的实验室，如发现新大陆般观察着那些实验设备和仪器，还偷偷掏出手机拍我研发出来还未投入使用的新装备，甚至有时候还能在我做实验时搭把手，看得出他在这方面真的很有天赋，中国有句话叫做“世有伯乐，然后有千里马；千里马常有，而伯乐不常有。”或许我可以在武器与机械制造这类方面对他多加培养，我有信心有朝一日他能成为我的接班人。于是我就给他开通了实验室的所有权限，条件和前提是他只能周末过来、且不能影响他的功课。

小朋友很开心地同意了，甚至在我面前连续翻了三个后空翻，然后他快速向我走近几步似乎要拥抱我，却在距离我只有（可能还不到）1米的位置停住，双臂抬起一半后又放下，微微垂下头看向脚下的地板嗫嚅着向我道歉说：“对不起先生，是我太激动了……您不要介意好吗？”也就是在这时我在他的眼睛中再次看到那种光，那种拼命压抑着的对眼前的人的倾慕与喜爱的光。

说实话，看着他的表情我心里有些不是滋味。

我有喜欢通宵做实验的毛病，一忙起来就废寝忘食，于是小朋友每周五、周六的晚上悄咪咪地准时来到我在总部的实验室。他会给我带来一些小零食，比如同学送的自制饼干、他喜欢的三明治、我喜欢的芝士汉堡，更多的是新鲜水果、全麦面包和盒装（也会是瓶装）的温牛奶——他眼中适合中老年人的健康食品。同时他还监督我不能过量摄入糖分和咖啡，在半夜时针与分针快要重合时催促我放下工作赶快去休息。我们一起做实验、测试装备的性能，我还会给他讲作业和试卷里的遇到难题（仅限理科，高中的文科知识我早还给老师了）。当然啦，我在总部基地里给他留了房间，日常用品一应俱全，如果结束学习时间或实验活动后天色已晚，小朋友就会在基地留宿。

小朋友16岁生日那天我亲自开车到他家把他接到我们总部，我的同事们有一半都跟R被上司通缉，过着东躲西藏的狼狈生活，N女士因为帮助了R和他发小也不得不离开总部。我给我的小朋友准备了他最喜欢的乐高和一款新出的高达最为生日礼物，只可惜基地冷冷清清，除了我以外，能出面给生趴捧场的只有H先生、J先生和我们队伍里的机械仿生人V。

我从酒柜里拿出一瓶伏特加，跟我的老朋友H先生和J先生举杯痛饮，这天晚上月光很淡，我们三个或许可以算得上是“对影成三人”罢。小朋友在和V一起玩，V还给他表演穿墙术。最后我们喝完了大半瓶伏特加，H和J喝得酩酊大醉甚至开始划拳，我和V不得不把两个醉鬼搀扶回他们的房间。其实几杯伏特加下肚我也有些神志不清，但总体上我的意识还算清醒。把J扔回他的房间后我在回客厅的走廊上看到了V，V问我：“你的那瓶伏特加还剩下多少？”

“剩下的差不多可以倒满一杯吧。”我回答。“你的意思是……等下，那小孩还在客厅对吧？！”

V点点头，“我担心他会偷喝，你知道的，这个年龄的青少年都对酒精充满了热情与好奇。”

我和V赶回客厅，果然看见小朋友倒吊在天花板的顶灯上随着顶灯缓缓转圈，手里还握着伏特加的空瓶子，叽里咕噜地说着什么胡话。果然，最不想发生的事情还是发生了，我冲V使了个颜色，让他把小朋友从顶灯上弄下来。V把小朋友弄下来后我连搂带抱地把小朋友拖去他的房间，一路上他还在“啊哦咿唔唔”地胡言乱语，就在我抓起他的手准备刷开他房间的指纹锁时小朋友突然一用力把我按在门板上，接着他不顾一切地搂住我，将头埋在我的肩膀上。

“嗝儿……我真的好喜欢你啊……我喜欢你了很多年啊，求求你不要推开我好吗……”小朋友絮絮叨叨地说着居然抽噎起来。“我小的时候你救过我啊……嗝儿，哦你可是救过这么多人怎么会记得那个，嗝儿……不自量力地用塑料掌心炮硬杠失控战甲的小屁孩呢……嗝儿……”

小朋友的这句话让我有些懵，花费几秒钟仔细搜索记忆中的残片后我找到了答案——当时我的商业竞争对手找我的老冤家帮黑掉了部分战甲的控制权，那堆战甲就在展览会上暴走，对参观者和工作人员进行无差别攻击。我赶到现场时看见一个戴着自制的（大概是塑料盒硬纸板拼装而成）头盔和塑料掌心炮毫无畏惧反击失控战甲的小家伙，那个小家伙还曾向我要过签名。我落在他左后方把失控战甲轰成了渣，然后给他留下一句“nice work，kid”就去跟J先生汇合。

果然，缘分是个很神奇的东西。我这么想着用小朋友的指纹打开他房间的门，在我把他扔上床之前随手就将门带上，接下来我被小朋友的举动吓到——他毫无征兆地把我按在墙上吻了我！我被人强吻了！

小朋友吻技差得很，像条小奶狗似的在我嘴上毫无章法地一通乱啃乱咬。“停下，kid……”我下意识地想要挣脱出来，小朋友本来力气就大，酒精似乎也对他的力道有什么奇怪的加成，此时不知为何我的酒劲儿也上来了，于是我借着酒劲儿用力一个翻身把我们的位置掉了个个儿，换成我把他按在墙上。当时我脑子里就有一个念头：既然你主动送上门，爸爸就好好给你上一课教教你什么是真正的接吻！

当然我们之间除了接吻以外什么都没有发生，小朋友可是未成年，我前面说过我的意识还算清醒，在他成年之前我肯定不会对他做什么过分的事情。我记得吻到一半后小朋友就不知为何突然脱力，从我怀里滑到地上，然后我就把他扔上了床，顺带给他沏了杯蜂蜜水放在床头，做完这一切后我就回自己房间。

第二天小朋友清醒后跑来我实验室跟我道歉，他小心翼翼生怕踩到我莫须有的雷区的样子真是该死的可爱。当然，结果毫无疑问是我们互相坦白心意并确定了关系。

2018年X月X日补充更新

没想到5个月过去就有了5K赞。大家的评论我已逐条阅读并一一回复，各位的心情我深有体会，不管是失去了爱人还是家人、挚友，侥幸活下来的我们平安无事地度过余生才是对他们最好的慰藉。

另外感谢大家的关心，我已于两个月前出院，上个月中旬刚结束康复训练。在宇宙中漂泊大半个月真是感觉糟糕透了，还好最后多亏了那位会发光的C女士，我死里逃生捡回一条命。

我搬进了去年烁灭之前盖的那幢房子。它背靠树林、面朝一个美丽的小湖，空气清新、环境幽静。只是房子盖好后因为疏于打理，门前芳草萋萋，屋内的家具也积了一层灰。

如果不是烁灭，说不定我和我的小朋友——确切来讲是我的小男友，应该已经搬进去了罢。我们可以在窗台上摆放几盆鲜花和小雏菊，他总是形容我身上的气味闻起来就像“鲜花和小雏菊”；可以在菜园里种植纯天然、无污染的蔬菜。或许我们还可以种几颗草莓、枸杞，他喜欢吃草莓，我也喜欢看着他咀嚼草莓后嘴唇上沾满红艳艳的汁水的样子，让我情不自禁地想把他按在沙发上亲吻；至于枸杞嘛，他说中老年人需要“保温杯里泡枸杞”，而且枸杞的嫩芽也是泡茶的绝佳选择，因为我经常熬夜做实验、长时间注视电子屏幕，枸杞芽茶利于保养眼睛。宠物的话，我们可以养狗、猫咪、鹦鹉、一大水族箱的热带鱼，甚至是一只羊驼。

其实……不论是我没收他的装备还是给他新的装备，归根结底都是怕他出现什么闪失。他是我的爱人，我比他年长，我有责任更有义务保护他，而且如果他有什么三长两短我会认为这些都是我的责任、是我不能保护好他，我也没法和他婶婶交代。

如果时光能倒流回我和R闹翻的那年，我宁愿自己没有去招当时那个小朋友入伙。我明白即使他没有跟着我爬上那艘甜甜圈飞船、即使我们此生本无任何交集，都改变不了他属于烁灭那一部分的事实。只是，如果这种假设成立的话，他会在学校和同学们化成灰，而不是在荒凉的外星惊恐地挣扎着消失在我怀中。但我更知道这世界上压根儿就没有什么“如果”。

在我们的“新朋友”们逐个消失后他对我说：“先生，我感觉不太舒服。”我试图稳定住他的情绪，他的特殊能力不但能够让他预知危险，还会放大他的感官，也就是说，他化成灰的过程比其他人要痛苦数倍。我难以想象他是怎样强忍着钻心剜骨的疼痛撞进我怀中的，他消失的前一秒还在和我道歉、还在试图抬起已经逐渐消失的手臂安抚我的情绪。

我知道他怕我自责，怕我将他的死归罪与自己身上。

本来还想再多写点，但实在写不下去了。就这样吧。

2023年X月X日补充更新

转眼间就过去了五年了。

五年来我独自生活在小屋里，我在窗台上摆放鲜花和小雏菊，养了一只金毛犬还有一只矮种马，我每天的日子大概可以这样形容——“喂马、劈柴，关心粮食和蔬菜”，只是我的房子没有面朝大海，也没有春暖花开。

今天中午R、N女士和那位能变大变小的超英来找我，说他们找到办法能把大家救回来。最开始我对他们的提议很是抵触，那种办法理论上可行，但从未有谁付诸于实践，更别说成功过，简直就是天方夜谭。那个会变大变小的家伙试图说服我，但我不想冒这个险。如果我们失败了，非但没救回大家还把我们的生命白白搭进去，这也是我们消失的战友亲人们所不愿意看到的结果。

我们谈得很不愉快，他们临走前我礼节性地留他们吃午饭，R婉拒了我。N女士在上车前对我说：“你其实是希望救他回来的吧。我觉得你今天晚上可以考虑下我们的建议。当然，如果你实在不愿意加入我们，我们也不会强求。”

刷碗的时候我无意中看到放在碗柜里摆放了五年的我和我小男友的合影，那张照片是我们为了应付他婶婶专门拍的“实习证明”。照片里的我们双双在对方脑袋上比剪刀手，还拿反了实习证书。照片里他脸上挂着于他年龄有些不符的孩童般的笑容，笑得很开心、很灿烂，而他的眼神仿佛透过漫漫无尽的时间长河与我隔空交汇，对我说：去试试吧。

我或许可以采纳R他们的建议，跟他们共同去放手一搏。只要能把消失的大家、尤其是把他救回来。

Whatever it takes.

快一年过去了，补充更新。

这是他的账号。我的账号因为我烁灭了五年的原因被注销，所以我登陆了他的账号。我不知道他的账号是否也会被注销掉，或许这个账号被注销只是时间问题罢，我也有必要写点什么。

我只是……真的真的很想他。全世界都在为他哀悼，几乎所有人都把镁光灯对准我：“你会是下一个钢铁侠吗？”无论我走到哪里都能看见他的脸。这种痛苦对我来说仿佛缓慢而残忍的凌迟，刀刀锥心、痛苦痉挛，割开我的皮肉筋脉、剔除我的血液骨髓。为什么打响指的偏偏是他，为什么那个唯一的胜利要以他的生命为代价！我严重怀疑那个变戏法的根本没有传达给我们一个皆大欢喜的、无人伤亡的结局，纵观加入战场的其他超英们，他们中有那么多超能力者，为何偏偏是肉体凡胎的他去打响指，哪怕是让我替他去打那个响指也好。Barton叔叔后来告诉我说，Banner叔叔打响指的时候疼得跪倒在地发出撕心裂肺的呻吟声。天啊，我兼简直法想象先生他打响指的时候承受着怎样的痛苦。

我好自责、好自责啊，我感觉自己好没用，为什么我不能再跑快一些、动作再麻利一些，早点把手套送到惊奇队长她们那里。而且……明明那几分钟手套近在咫尺，我当时就应该抓住那个机会直接戴上去打个响指让紫薯大军消失掉。他说我出了意外他会觉得责任在他，但他根本就没有想过，他出了意外我同样会觉得责任在我；他只想着他的良心不受谴责，却没想到看着他死去对我来说是怎样的痛彻心扉和撕心裂肺。

我回来后我们甚至都来不及好好说几句话，只是我单方面跟他絮絮叨叨说了一堆话后，他在硝烟漫天的战场上紧紧地拥抱了我，在我的脖颈处留下温柔地一吻。可最后我紧握着他烧得面目全非的右手和冰冷的左手，眼睁睁地看着他胸前的克莱因蓝熄灭。我知道那团光再也不会亮起，我无助地趴在他左肩哭得肝肠寸断，那一刻我真的恨死了自己，他本来已经拒绝了R先生不会去淌那滩浑水，谁知我和他的合影是他改变主意的导火线。如果不是为了救我回来，他可能不会与R合作、他会活下来，但照他的性格与放不下的责任，我深知即使没有我们的合影，他最终还是会为了这个世界付出自己的一切，只不过时空劫持的事情会推后一段时间罢了，却绝对不会落空。他就是这样的人。我不应该自责，我应该为他感到骄傲才对。

那该死的鱼缸头曝光我的身份后，我与我的亲友也被推到了舆论的风口浪尖。R先生、E女士、H先生、J先生他们都在尽力帮我澄清事实并向公众解释清楚整个事件的来龙去脉。

前些天我婶婶带我去看心理医生，医生说我已经出现了明显的自毁倾向和严重的PTSD，建议我在家静养。昨天我从医院回家的路上又看到墙壁上涂鸦的他的壁画了，我见不得那些涂鸦，强忍着呼吸困难、头晕眼花带来的不适感狼狈地跑回家后我躲进被子里嚎啕大哭。他就是我的光啊，我喜欢了他那么多年，终于我能够有资格、有实力站在他身边与他并肩，我的成长却要以他的牺牲为代价，我失去了我的光，就如同夜行的旅人失去了方向。

月亮不属于任何一个人，但某一刻，它的光真的照亮过我。*

我不奢求别的，我只希望他能回来，如果代价是他自此以后失去自理能力甚至变成植物人，我就照顾他后半辈子。

顺便在这里我想对他说：The world will never forget you, my darling. And I love you more than 3247.

其实分别也没有那么可怕，65万个小时后，当我们氧化成风，就能变成同一杯啤酒上两朵相邻的泡沫、就能变成同一站路灯下两粒相互依偎的尘埃。宇宙中的原子不会湮灭，而我们，也终究会在一起。**

抱歉，我实在写不下去……写出这些我已经在尽最大努力。

编辑于2024年X月X日·著作权归作者所有

▲赞同30K|▼

\------

“所以，我昏迷的这段时间你以为我真的玩完了，就用我的账号发了这堆东西？哼？让我怎么惩罚你呢，bad kid？”Tony把手机显示屏调到自己5年前在某中国网站写下的回答的低端，在Peter面前晃了晃。

“但是FRIDAY当时说你‘生命垂危’！而且我眼看着你的反应堆熄灭了！”Peter不满地撇撇嘴。“你还隐瞒自己的情况躲起来勾结cap他们骗我，害得我担惊受怕，咱俩算扯平了吧？不对，我比你受的刺激更大，你要怎么补偿我？”他越说情绪越激动，腾地一声从病床前的椅子上站起来按住Tony的肩膀，却猝不及防地被老男人扣住后脑勺往下按去。

嘴唇接触的那一瞬间，Peter终于感觉到眼前的人是那样真实，不是自己因为悲伤过度而产生的幻觉，更不是某该死的鱼缸头制造出来的假象，扣在脑后的手掌是那么温暖，这样Peter沉浸其中无法自拔，以至于Tony用手头撬开他的嘴扫荡他的口腔时才反应过来。于是他手脚并用爬上床，脚腕搭上在床尾的栏杆，双臂环绕住Tony的脖子热烈地回应起来。

这是个迟到太久的吻，也正是因为如此这个吻比以往更加激烈。Peter的吻技也无师自通地提高，他含住Tony探进自己口腔的舌头，将其于自己的舌头温柔地绵缠在一起，而Tony也毫不示弱地迅速夺回主导权，轻轻啃咬着Peter的嘴唇，只是他的右臂现在还没有完全恢复，否则他一定会趁机掐几把自己小男友的腰再拍几下小男友的小屁股。

情意正浓时，Peter抽出左手自下而上抚摸着Tony右半边肩膀和脸颊，感谢瓦坎达高超的医疗技术，那恐怖的焦灼痕迹已经消失，取而代之的是健康的皮肤。不知不觉Peter的手伸进Tony的病号服顺着锁骨往下摸索，紧接着嘴唇传来刺痛感，他惊呼一声结束了这个绵长的吻。

“睡衣宝宝，自己的点火可要付出代价的。”Tony坏笑着在Peter的脖子上啃了一口。

“老流氓！”Peter挣扎着从床上爬下来。不得不说他下来的正是时候，因为这时病房里出现了一个金色光圈。不一会儿，有个身着黄色工作服的外卖小哥拎着两个泡沫保温袋从光圈里冒了出来。

“请问这时Parker先生点的餐吗？”外卖小哥用不怎么标准的英语问。

“就是我点的！谢谢，辛苦您了！”Peter跑到光圈前从外卖小哥手里接过保温袋。

外卖小哥看到病床上的Tony后嘴巴都张成了O型，他结结巴巴地问：“我我……没看错吧？钢铁侠还活着！？”

“你没有看错，就是我本人。”Tony用不怎么流利的汉语回答，言毕还洋洋得意地冲着小哥比了个剪刀手。“要我给你签个名吗？”

外卖小哥的表情变得更加惊讶，他难以置信地指指自己：“我？”在得到Tony肯定的答复后他掏出自己的手机：“签名就不用了，我看您的右手好像还没彻底恢复，能和我合个影吗？”

“当然可以，kid来给我们拍照！”Tony答应得很痛快。“可不要给别人看，现在我还在隐退时期。”

“我可以给我儿子看吗？他是你的粉丝。”Peter帮忙拍完照后，外卖小哥高兴地看了看手机里的照片，把手机揣回衣兜后问道。

“这个没问题，只要保证你儿子别说出去就行！让你儿子好好学习，将来有机会考上MIT，来SI实习！”Peter笑呵呵地回答。于是外卖小哥心满意足地钻回光圈，临走前还不忘跟Tony和Peter说麻烦他们给个五星好评。

光圈消失后，Tony才注意到保温袋里传来阵阵食物的香气。“你买了什么？”他问Peter。

“人参炖土鸡汤和鲍鱼海参鲍汁捞饭，有助于你身体恢复，吴医生给推荐的！我为了买到正宗的还专门下了个中国APP，所以还麻烦了Doc. Strange把外卖小哥大老远得送过来。”Peter把两个包着锡纸的砂锅从保温袋里端出来。“我喂你吃？”

“那我可就恭敬不如从命咯。”Tony说完调整了一下背后的靠枕把自己的上半身垫高。在Peter剥开包裹着砂锅的锡纸后又想起来什么。“对了，记得告诉FRIDAY，立刻现在马上给吴医生、变戏法的和那个外卖小哥每人打1万美金！”

—FIN—

*注：摘自网络

**注：摘自微博


End file.
